


In a more elaborative way

by RoseEssence



Series: Proposal [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence





	In a more elaborative way

"I am not expert, brother but i think the only way to win over Lady Sigyn's heart is to express your feelings. Make them big when you express them. Deeper and in a more poetic way"

Thor's words were ringing in Loki's mind again and again. He decided to do something.

"You are a God Loki. No Goddess can say no to you"  
Loki encouraged himself.

He quietly went to the tower where guestrooms were and started climbing it. His hands slipped many times and he fell. He could just have teleported straight into her room but for one he didn't want to startle her or want to see her in embarrassing condition. He respects her privacy and never saw her room ever. And for two, Thor told him that it is more romantic if lover climbs to maiden's room and meet her.

Loki sent flower in secret pocket with a flick of his hand. Next he started climbing again. After what seems like years Loki reached Sigyn's balcony. Sigyn was talking to her mother. When her mother went out, Loki called his love.

Sigyn went to her balcony and her eyes widened. She controlled herself from screaming "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to meet you, my lady" Loki said. He searched her eyes to know if she is happy to see him or just shocked. "Can I come in?" He asked as he was still hanging practically.

She helped him up. "What brings you here at this hour, my prince?"

Loki saw her wearing a night gown. He really felt ashamed of coming at this hour. He summoned the flower and gave it to her. Her favourite flower. "Hope you like it"

She took it smiling. "So nice of you" she smelled it and tugged it in her hairs.

He was feeling so delighted to see the flower in her hairs. If this is not proof of her love then what is?

He reached her cheek and caressed her softly. "Sigyn, you know of all the stars bright in asgard, you are brightest of them all"

"So you've come here to admire me? Climbing the tower? How romantic" she put her hands on Loki's pelvic and her chin rested  on his chest looking up towards his face smiling like a child.

"Oh my Sigyn, you have no idea how much beautiful you are. You can say that every time i see you, my eyes kept on admiring you. No words could explain how unique and lovely you are" his hands rest on the small of her back.

She sighed as his words were makes her breaths short. "Loki, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? No matter wherever you stand in the forest I would easily depict your green" she said making things lighter and funny.

Loki's smiled was gone immediately and he left her. He vanished immediately. Sigyn called him so many times and soon she regret making fun of his efforts. She weeped in her bed.

~

She climbed down the tower and went running to find Loki. In the darkness of night she wandered to find her friend. She found Loki pacing in his balcony and she thought it would've been good if she had learnt teleporting spell by now.

She climbed up using every small spell she knew to support her climb. Finally she sat on railing. "Hey handsome"

Loki looked at her, he was sad. It was visible in his eyes. He walked inside but she followed him.

"You are most shining star of them all  
more beautiful than any scene, any fall  
You are brighter than bifrost's path  
And stronger than any strath  
Your name is the one that make my heart stir  
You are my only naughty trickster  
You are the gold, costlier than any treasure  
My life's dull, you are my pleasure  
You are more fragile than a flower  
But over me you have such a power  
They call you silver tongue but that's so wrong  
You never said your heart out, I've waited so long  
Yours is the name, I take with my every breath  
I am living for you, you are my death  
Oh my dark prince,  
You are my habit now that I can't change  
I feel you are mine, isn't it strange?"  
Sigyn hopped and walked in to see Loki sleeping on his bed. Her mouth opened and was about to touch the ground in disbelief. In anger, she jumped on his bed and shooked him hard.

Loki woke up and said in sleepy voice "what happened, my lady? What are you doing in my bed?"

Sigyn threw a book from his bedside table. Then she threw lamp on him. "I was singing songs for you and you were snoring here. How dare you, Odinson?" She threw many things on him. "How dare you?"

Guards run into chambers but didn't come to bed room. "Your majesty, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes it's just a bug" Loki replied and guards went back.

"How dare you call me bug?" Sigyn threw another pillow on him. Loki threw pillow on her and she fell back from the bed. Loki peered down concerned about her. But she stood up and they fought like true warriors. Prince and princess fought for their realms but they both were winning making each other's heart their own territory.

When pillows were destroyed, Loki asked "am I really that beautiful as you described?" Sigyn screamed and jumped on him on his bed dishevelling his hairs which he never wanted to look out of place. He fell back and he accidentally pulled her hairs tightly. She winced and Loki stopped. He held her face tightly and kissed her until they both forget everything.

Few moments later, she was laying upon him. Their hearts beating together. Loki asked "you elaborated it so well Sigyn. Why don't you just simply said you love me?"

She raised her head "what? Who said I love you?"

"What were all those lines you speak about?" Loki asked frowning.

"What lines? You were sleeping. I just woke you up. I didn't said anything? You must be dreaming, Odinson" Sigyn said playing with his small beard hairs.

"Sigga, do you love me? Please tell me" he asked aggressively and sat up along with Sigyn on him.

She narrowed her eyes "ask the person who suggested you to sleep when a beautiful goddess climbed up your tower, singing some stupid songs to you" she was sitting in his lap so she rest her head on his chest again. "Caress my head now. I want to sleep" She slept like a baby in his embrace.

Loki tried to protest "this is my bed, Sigga" 

"So what? don't worry it's comfortable, love. I can sleep here" her voice drifted away as her sleep took over her mind.

_Wait! Did she call me love??_


End file.
